luis_and_enriquefandomcom-20200213-history
Luis
''L & E: The Curse ''is an RPG spin-off game for PC set to be released in 2020 first in North America. There are three save files and a records option that is available after beating the game once. Status: In Development Story The story starts out as one day in the City of Taney where it is a normal day where everything is nice and peaceful, until a weird cloud darkens the city during the afternoon and it causes crisis in the whole city and world. Gameplay The gameplay consists of the two heroes (L and E) on a mission to save the world from crisis. The player's job is to go around the world map, find secrets, and defeat major bosses. The main focus is to find the Five Cursed Diamonds in order to clock the door to Evolved L & E's secret . The gameplay is like that of a role-playing game. The player can fight enemies, go to town, and even buy stuff at shops. There are also sidequests for the player if they choose to do them. The overworld has random encounters when you approach an enemy and if you defeat all of them, you gain experience points from the enemies you defeated. You can choose to fight them or flee from them. You can also regain HP by going into restaurants or inns, and you can also use special attack points to inflict more damage on your enemies. Characters Playable: * L * E Supporting: * Sedelo * Sedela * Don Antagonists: * Evolved L * Evolved E * Sitthy Non-Playable: * Ramey * Nate Locations There are 2 maps with at least 20 locations in the game. Konakata Region * Taney Country * Thracia Country * Futigua Castle * Ulloi Forest * Brooker Country * Darkeep Mountain * Mt. Subzero * Naroba Island * Three-String Islands * Crebs Lake * Platt Beach * Westerville Country * Gure Country * Kinga Forest Tutankophan Region * Dorje River * Jinn Canyon * Ariel Islands * Mt. LSEB * Watford Country * Kunke Cave * Twofrid Icons Icons are found in your navigation gear, the following icons are found in your navigation gear: * Travel Station * Store * Inn * Luis's Home * Enrique's Home * A sidequest nearby * A quest's destination * Save Station * Locker Station Bosses There are 20 bosses in the whole game. Also there is a gauntlet in which you can fight stronger versions of these bosses. Main Bosses: * King Mask * Terodectylo * Splanko * Chivalry King * Lethal Trunk * Cranky Yeti * Chu * Bricklovski * King Golem * Fleroy * Phantom Dragon * Enraged Dragon * Molizanaber * Sparkly Pantos * Danicoula * Evolved L & E (first phase) * Evolved L & E (second phase) Secret Boss: * Sitthy Mini Bosses: * Shantol * Flemming * Baby Dragon Enemies There are many enemies around in the open world for Luis and Enrique to fight. Battle System Both Luis and Enrique has their own HP,SAP,KICK,PUNCH,ATK,DEF,and SPE stat. Once they complete a battle, they gain Experience Points and Cash and sometimes an item. If they get enough Experience Points, they will level up and increase their stats by a random number of points. They also get to increase a random stat by a certain numer of points if they wish to. * HP- Or Health Points is mainly important in the battle. They must be given heal candy to stay healthy in battle. If the health points reach zero, they pass out and they must be cured with a revive potion. * SAP- Or Special Attack Points are points used to attack with special attack. Each hero has their own special attack. Make sure to regain them by using attack candy. * ATK- Or attack points shows how strong the heroes are. Increase the attacking stat to pack a powerful attack. * DEF- Or defense points shows how defensive the heroes are. Increase their defensive stat to take less damage from enemies. * SPE- Shows how quick the heroes are. Increase the speed to have more turns at battle. A battle begins by a random encounter. The player cannot see enemies wandering in the open world, but when it touches one, the screen flashes for a second and then battle begins. The player has four commands to choose from: Attack,Special Attack,Item, and Tactics. The attacks are pressed with precise button control and can deliver a lot of damage if timed correctly. The attacks from the enemies are not random meaning that the player has to dodge them by pressing a different button at times. The player can also counterattack an enemy's attack by their kick or punch. At some times when the player is attacking the enemy, they may get a lucky hit and deliver much more damage. The special attacks are also used with precise button control and can deliver a lot of damage if timed well. The player may also deliver extra damage if the player touches the extra power meter during the battle. The item command is used to use an item on the player or the enemy. Most of the time the item command is used to heal a hero or regain your Special Attack Points. The Tactics command is used to have a different strategy at battle. They can choose to switch characters, observe the enemy, defend themselves, or flee from battle. I the player chooses to switch characters, then they will switch to Luis or Enrique, whoever is battling first. They can do this for an unlimited amount of times but they cannot use that command when they have already gone.If the player chooses to observe the enemy, they can find out their HP, attack moves, as well as their strengths and weaknesses.If the player chooses to defend, they will not do anything for that turn, but they will take less damage if they get hit and will still be able to counter.If the player chooses to flee, they will have to mash the A button to do so. At many times, the player will get away safely, but at times, they may not get away successfully. The player can flee from battle while fighting a regular enemy, but they cannot flee when fighting a boss. The maximum amount of points a player can get in a stat is 999, the most experience points a player can get is 2,199,999, the maximum number of coins a player can get is 19,999, and the maximum level that the player can reach is 100. Here is the rating scale of your attacks if you timed them well or poorly. * Miss- You timed it poorly or you didn't time it at all. * Good- You timed it alright. * Excellent- You timed it very well. * Perfect- You timed it perfectly. Status Aliments Luis and Enrique can be affected in battle as well, sometimes enemies may bring a status mark in which the two could suffer from. These status aliments are known as "bad status affections". They affect you very badly in battle. The following are the status aliments: Skill Skills will be learned by either a person teaching them, or by leveling up into the adventure. Luis's Skills * Heal One (Learned at Level 4) * Steel Bash (Learned at Level 7) * Water Gun (Learned at Level 10) * Rage Help (Learned at Level 13) * Sais (Learned at Level 17) * Ice Pelt (Learned at Level 20) * Reach (Learned at Kunke Cave) * Tsunami Force (Learned at Level 25) * Sword Freak (Learned at Level 31) * Healer (Learned at Level 37) * Team Glacier (Learned at Level 44) * Tight (Learned in Darkeep Mountain) * Beast (Learned at Level 50) Enrique's Skills * Skill Up (Learned at Level 4) * Flash Attack (Learned at Level 8) * Sharp Wave (Learned at Level 11) * Fire Tornado (Learned at Level 14) * Shuriken (Learned at Level 17) * Lightning Touch (Learned at Level 20) * Shrink (Learned at Jinn Canyon) * Dragon's Breath (Learned at Level 26) * Poisoner (Learned at Level 32) * Skill Regain (Learned at Level 38) * Lava Duo (Learned at Level 45) * Invisible (Learned in Mt. LSEB) * Instacide (Learned at Level 50) Sidequests The player can do sidequests for other people during the game. Here are the following sidequests: * Help a Friend: Sedelo lost his navigation gear, he said the last time he saw it was at Don's bed, help find his navigation gear at Don's house. The reward you get for completing the task is $890 and a pair of Crazy Slacks. * Ten Color Necklaces: Rynda gave you a challenge that you must complete in under 5 minutes. The challenge is to find ten color necklaces and to bring them back to Rynda in time. The reward you get for completing the task is a Wealth Band and Experience Shirt. * Nate's Bird: Nate's bird is trapped in a wire cage and your job is to deactivate it. Find the deactivation switch to turn off the electricity and free the bird that is trapped in the cage. The reward you get for completing the task is $1000 and Steel Shorts . * In a store, the store owner has gotten his secret recipe paper stolen. Your job is to find out who stole it and track down the criminal and trap him. Then take it back to the store owner. The reward you get for completing the task is two Crazy Apples and a Metal Ring. Mechanics * Box * Keys * Mine Spot * The Five Cursed Diamonds * Blue Gem * Red Gem * Green Gem * Treasure * Navigation Gear Menu A menu used to check players stats,change tools,etc. Items/Gear: Check your items and gear in this menu. Tools: Here is the list of tools. * Silver Ax * Iron Ax * Crazy Ax * Steel Hammer * Metal Shovel * Golden Ax Map: Find out where you are with the map in case you get lost. Info: Find out how strong your players are and check their stats. The maximum level the player can get up to is 100. The players also gain experience points as well as cash for every enemy they defeat. * HP: Hit points * SAP: Special Attack Points * DEF: Defense Stat * POW: Power Stat * SPE: Quickness * EXP: Experience Points * NEXT: Experience Points needed to get to the next level. Five Cursed Diamonds: The special diamonds cursed by Evolved L & E. You must find all of them to unlock the hideout. These are the Five Cursed Diamonds: * Wood (Green)- Guarded by Splanko. * Fire (Red)- Left in the open underground in the fire lots. * Sun (Yellow)- Kept in a secret door that requires a special key to open. * Ice (Blue)- Kept in the hands by Sparkly Pantos * Dark (Purple)- Solve the maze in Kinga Forest. Gauntlet: Fight stronger versions of the main bosses. (Available once you beat the game). Shops Shops are found in 13 locations of the game. Here are the items and gear available in the shop. Items: * Heal Candy * Super Heal Candy * Awesome Heal Candy * Max Heal Candy * Attack Candy * Awesome Attack Candy * Max Attack Candy * Power Meat * Status Potion * Hyper Apples * Revive Potion Gear: * Leather Cloth * Linen Cloth * Heavy Jeans Video Game Inside: Treasure Games Inc. has revealed a small video game within the video game. It is being developed by The L & E Team and Gem Games Ltd. The game is called A Very Blocky Quest. Development Development for the game started in June 2, 2015 when three friends (Luis,Enrique,and Daniel) decide to create an RPG spin-off game that one of the creators was dreaming of. So far they have been working on the game for a month and it is looking strong as the game is to be released by late 2017 to early 2018. They decided to create an RPG because after looking at successful RPG video games such as Final Fantasy, Dragon Warrior, Chrono Trigger, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Earthbound, The Mario & Luigi Series, and Pokemon, they decided to create an RPG of their own to try and compete with these other RPG's. As the group one team, the three of them have specific jobs to do for the game. Luis is the designer and brainstormer, Enrique is the artwork designer, and Daniel is the editor and enhancer. All of these guys will program the game with Enrique being the main programmer. They are three friends being inspired to create this lengthy video game that will be in development for about 3 years. For now, designing is looking very strong right now, but the programming will seem tough for the three of them. When asked about this game, Luis said: "This is an RPG that is basically a fresh start for the RPG series, and we're still coming up with more ideas to enhance the game." He also said: "We had many original elements, but we cut them off because we didn't want to copy another Mario ''element, even though we are all fans of ''Mario." As such, to get credit for the game, they decided to name their company Treasure Games Inc.. There is still years to come before the game is officially released. There will be towns and buildings as confirmed. List of unused/early content of Luis & Enrique: The Curse of Evolved L & E Gallery Luis & Enrique: The Curse of Evolved L & E Gallery Reception TBD Credits Main article: Credits for Luis & Enrique: The Curse of Evolved L & E Trivia References Category:RPG Series Category:3DS Games